Baekhyun's ego
by vengeancelay
Summary: Baekhyun sudah salah. Dia malah membakar kertas yang malah membuat abunya masuk kemata dan membutakannya. Sudah kubilang Baekhyun sudah salah. EXO Chanyeol/Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Mianhae readers, sekuel Karena Inilah Kakakku ditunda dulu menunggu ide dari Sehun sendiri, huft. R&R


Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya duduk disini. Ditempat gelap dan lembab serta bau. Tempat yang tertutup dimana cahaya bulan bahkan sinar matahari sulit masuk melalui celah celah jeruji kecil yang terletak di atas dinding yang sekedar berfungsi sebagai sirkulasi udara. Baekhyun meringkuk disana sambil menggores gores lantai semen kotor dengan kukunya yang dulu sangat indah dan terawat. Baekhyun menatap coretannya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum detik setelahnya, dia menunduk menyembunyikan isak tangis yang akan menggema diruangan ini yang hanya akan menambah rasa takutnya.

_Baekhyun kini berdiri didepan kasur dimana terbaring seorang pria besar yang sedang terlelap disana dengan nyamannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kuat dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah hidung si tukang tidur._

_"Chan bangun! 1 jam lagi kita ada pemotretan!" Teriaknya sambil menjepit hidung Chanyeol membuat laki laki itu megap megap dan terbelalak bangun. _

_Chanyeol mengucek matanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dengan eyeliner agak tebal dimatanya._

_"Pagi." Ucapnya dengan senyum sangat lebar. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman lucu sebelum menendang bokong Chanyeol menyuruhnya mandi._

_Segala hal selalu terasa ringan saat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan itu tapi belum menyadarinya. Dia hanya menyadari kalau dirinya nyaman tertawa bersama Chanyeol dan bukannya member lain. Meski kadang tertawa bersama Sehun dan Jongin terasa menyenangkan, tapi tidak senyaman bersama Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, dia adalah tipe yang membuka lebar lengannya pada siapapun yang ingin dekat padanya. Chanyeol terlahir sebagai pria ramah berhati mulia yang jarang sekali terlihat marah atau menangis. Sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang gampang kesal dan sedikit cengeng yang bahkan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata ketika menonton Titanic. Tapi ide jahil selalu datang diotak mereka berdua membuat chemistry tumbuh diantara mereka tanpa mereka sadari._

_Terutama Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun tertawa lepas ketika Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu yang aneh mengenai Joonmyun membuat manajer hyung harus menoleh kearah mereka menyuruh mereka diam ketika Joonmyun sedang di wawancara mengingat dia adalah leader dari group ini._

_Jika sudah begitu, Baekhyun cuma bisa tertawa kecil dibalik punggung lebar Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun tidak sengaja menendang lutut Luhan membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. _

_"Maaf! Tapi sshhh! Pedas! Minum minum!" Baekhyun mengipas ngipas mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan lidah. Bibir merah nya terus mengucap kata pedas sedang matanya liar mencari gelas siapa saja yang airnya masih ada._

_"Nih!" Chanyeol yang duduk di pojok meja buru buru berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memberikan minumannya._

_Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol._

_Genap seminggu, Baekhyun mengatup bibirnya rapat. Ketika makan malam tiba, dia bahkan membuat Jongin dan Sehun melihat satu sama lain karena heran. Sebab biasanya meja makan tidak akan pernah ada tanpa suara merdu Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan ejekan untuk Tao mengingat Tao selalu berbicara dengan aksen Qingdaonya. Semua member melihat kebisuan Baekhyun diam diam. Ah, tidak semua member, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melirik Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan karena pandangannya terhalang makanan setinggi gunung yang selalu dimasak Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Chanyeol punya alasan sendiri. Dia hanya tidak tahan melihat wajah murung Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa risih jika dilihati terus. Chanyeol tahu itu. Sebab dua detik setelah Baekhyun dan dirinya masuk kekamar dan tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar, Chanyeol langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat pria yang lebih pendek mendongak bingung._

_"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bariton dan pandangan serius yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian menangis._

_"Chan...eomma masuk rumah sakit...penyakitnya kambuh lagi..."_

_Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membiarkan tangan Chanyeol melingkari tubuhnya dan mengusap kepalanya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol membisikkan kata kata penyemangat ditelinganya. Sebab, itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Dia butuh menumpahkan air matanya di baju seseorang. Dia butuh disemangati. Punggungnya butuh dielus untuk menenangkan jiwanya yang kini terguncang. Dia butuh dipeluk seutuhnya. Dia butuh seseorang yang bertanya tentang keadaannya serta menyadari sikap diamnya seminggu ini._

_Baekhyun dari awal memang berharap bahwa Chanyeol lah orangnya._

_Sekali lagi, Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan keterlambatan Chanyeol untuk minum bubble tea bersamanya adalah karena seorang gadis. Ya, akhir akhir ini Chanyeol sering memegang handphone nya dari pada membisikkan ide jahil untuk membuat Sehun menangis atau membuat Tao mengumpat keras dengan bahasa cina. Baekhyun merindukan hal hal kecil seperti itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa bintang video klip di album SHINee yang terbaru, menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dan setelah seminggu mereka berdua mengobrol atau sekedar jalan bersama, Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan nomor serta SNS gadis tinggi itu._

_"Kali ini apa Chan? Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari setengah jam." Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol dibalik eyelinernya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan duduk didepan Baekhyun._

_"Maaf Baek...aku harus mengantar nya kesuatu tempat dekat sini. Kau sudah memesan?"_

_Baekhyun bersumpah, kini tidak ada selera untuk menyeruput bubble tea dingin dengan bubble bubble yang melayang layang di tengah warna turqoise teh kesukaannya._

_Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau dia mulai bersikap egois._

_Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau perasaan itu tidak boleh tumbuh diantara mereka mengingat mereka berdua sesama pria dan juga satu group. _

_Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau kini mulai timbul perasaan benci yang kuat mengalahkan perasaan sayangnya pada Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun tidak menyadari semua itu sudah salah._

_Dan tidak boleh diteruskan._

_Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu._

_Dan Chanyeol adalah pria polos dan malang dibalik tingginya keegoisan Baekhyun._

_"Chan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol menarik resleting jaket nya dan memasang kupluk hitam dikepalanya. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dikasur menatap Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari pria jangkung itu._

_"Ke toko buku dekat sini Baek, kau makan malam tanpa ku ya! Jangan merindukanku~!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyambar kacamatanya yang tergeletak di meja nakas yang memisahkan kasur mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol buru buru keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Baekhyun menatap pintu dengan coretan yang mereka berdua buat._

_"Siapa yang akan merindukanmu...che!" Baekhyun tertawa dan setelahnya menunduk menahan perasaan kesal di dadanya. Sebab dia baru saja berniat ingin mengajak Chanyeol turun untuk makan malam setelah mendengar derap kaki member lain yang buru buru turun takut kehabisan jatah makan malam mereka._

_Baekhyun sudah membiarkan ini larut. Baekhyun sudah membiarkan kertas terbakar menjadi abu dan bukannya memijak apinya malah membiarkan abunya terbang membutakan matanya._

_Baekhyun tidak tahu dia salah..._

_Karena Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun...yang terlahir egois bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol._

_Jangan salah kan Chanyeol karena perasaan egois Baekhyun baru baru muncul setelah Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol tidak salah apa apa._

_Baekhyun yang salah seutuhnya._

_Dan Baekhyun menolak untuk menyadari itu._

_Harusnya hal ini tidak pernah terjadi._

_Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun kini berdiri menyandar didinding kamarnya dan Chanyeol, dengan nafas terengah engah. Tangannya bergetar dan menjatuhkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dia genggam. Kakinya melemas bak jeli membuatnya terjatuh kelantai dingin dorm malam hari. Keringatnya mengucur deras seiring dengan air mata yang mulai turun melewati pipinya._

_Semua itu muncul setelah ia menyadari dengan sangat terlambat, bahwa kini Chanyeol tergeletak diatas kasur tanpa nyawa. Hanya tubuh dingin. Sekilas, Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang yang tertidur karena tidak ada luka atau gores dimanapun. Tapi jika seseorang membalik tubuhnya, akan terlihat darah yang mengucur deras dari bagian belakang kepalanya membanjiri sprei kasur bergambar iron man milik pria itu._

_Semenit yang lalu Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang langsung tergeletak disana, tapi setelah melihat darah yang mulai merembes disprei, dan melihat mata Chanyeol yang tidak terbuka lagi, Baekhyun menyadari -dengan sangat terlambat- bahwa kenyataan dia telah membunuh Park Chanyeol, Roommate yang disayanginya, kini mulai muncul dibenaknya._

_Dengan sangat tidak berguna, Baekhyun mengguncang guncang tubuh Chanyeol yang lemas sambil memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan dan bergetar menuntut Chanyeol untuk bangun._

_Gunting berselimut darah kepala Chanyeol berdenting kuat setelah menabrak lantai keramik kamar._

_Tidak ada suara dimalam hari seperti ini selain isak tangis penyesalan milik Baekhyun. _

_Semua itu karena sejam yang lalu, ketika Baekhyun berencana untuk berlatih vokal dan pergi ke gedung SM ent, matanya tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya gadis yang sedang menangis dipelukan Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun gelap mata dan perasaan kesal menutup hati dan membuat otaknya merekam kata, "Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Chanyeol selain aku."_

_Mungkin itu terdengar lebih baik dari pada kata kata yang muncul setelahnya,_

_"Lebih baik Chanyeol mati dari pada harus berada di pelukan orang lain."_

_Itu semua adalah dasar dari perbuatannya._

_Karena setelah sinar matahari menabrak kaca jendela kamar, menembusnya dan menyinari wajah pucat Chanyeol, semua berakhir. Hal itu diawali dengan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun yang menyuruh Baekhyun serta Chanyeol untuk sarapan. Dan berakhir dengan tendangan kuat Tao setelah Chen merasakan firasat tidak enak mencekik lehernya._

_Baekhyun berakhir dipenjara._

_Tanpa siapapun. Tanpa apapun selain seragam warna oren jelek bertuliskan tahanan, ruan yang gelap, lembab dan bau, serta toilet dipojok ruangan yang joroknya melebihi kamar mandi terminal di kampung halamannya._

_Semua sudah berakhir._

_Karirnya hancur._

_Orang tuanya sekarat setelah menonton berita tentang anaknya._

_Teman temannya menjauh sejauh jauhnya._

_Bahkan Chanyeol tidak ada lagi di dunia._

_Itu semua karena kesalahan Byun Baekhyun yang sangat terlambat ia sadari._

_Bukan karena dia bodoh..._

_Tapi karena dia egois._

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit melihat coretan acak yang dia buat dengan kukunya yang berantakan diatas semen retak. Air matanya pun bahkan ikut menghiasi coretan itu membuatnya tampak berkilat ditengah temaramnya sinar bulan yang beruntung masuk melewati celah kecil itu, meski sangat sedikit.

Baekhyun meraba coretannya sambil membacanya,

"Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun."

_Seminggu setelah Baekhyun mendekam dipenjara, ia kedatangan tamu kelima setelah Joonmyun, Minseok, Yixing dan Tao (yang terakhir ini Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya mengingat Tao tak terhitung banyaknya sudah melempar umpatan padanya karena kejahilan Baekhyun sendiri)._

_Tamu kelima itu adalah gadis yang pernah menjadi pacar Chanyeol._

_Gadis itu datang dengan wajah marah._

_"Kau benar benar keparat."_

_Baekhyun menatap dinding yang ada disebelah kiri tubuhnya._

_"Kau benar benar mengerikan."_

_Baekhyun membiarkan gadis itu mengumpatnya. Toh semua yang dia katakan memang benar._

_"Kau tidak tahu kebenarannya dan malah membunuhnya!" Kali ini gadis itu memekik kesal karena dari tadi Baekhyun mengacuhkannya._

_Baekhyun mendongak._

_"Kebenaran?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau, sebab selama dia dipenjara, dia tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun._

_"Dia meninggalkanku demi kau! Dia memutuskanku demi kau bodoh! Dia sayang padamu! Chanyeol menyayangimu! Bisa kau percaya itu?!"_

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengelus coretannya dengan isak tangis dan bergumam pelan seolah Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dialam sana dengan latar suara jangkrik yang terdengar beberapa kali.

"Maaf...karena kau dicintai oleh orang sepertiku..."

Ironisnya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun egois dan hanya diam menanggapinya, bahkan malah mencintainya.

Sekali lagi kukatakan, Chanyeol memang terlahir dengan hati yang mulia dan Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun.


End file.
